The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector with a movable contact alignment member that aligns tines of contacts and includes a contact shield member.
Electrical connectors mounted on printed circuit boards (circuit boards) are commonly used as a means to electrically connect circuit boards having electronic components mounted thereon to each other. For example, within personal computers and the like, electrical connectors are used at connecting portions for connecting with accessories at the rear portions thereof. These electrical connectors are typically multi-polar and have a large number of contacts with tines that are soldered to the circuit board. To align tines of the contacts with corresponding through-holes of the circuit board, the electrical connectors are provided with a movable contact alignment member. The moveable contact alignment member allows for smooth insertion of the tines into the through-holes when the electrical connector is mounted on the circuit board.
An example of an electrical connector having a moveable contact alignment member or moveable guide plate is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2824748. This connector has a housing provided with a plurality of contacts. Each contact has a tine that extends in a direction substantially perpendicular to a circuit board. A movable guide plate aligns the tines of the contacts. The tines are completely exposed toward a side of the connector. Accordingly, external noise, such as electromagnetic waves, may enter signal systems through the tines of the contacts.
An example of an electrical connector having a shield member or metal shell is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10 (1998)-208816. This connector has surface mounting contacts and a metal shell for shutting out electromagnetic waves on a side surface of a housing. However, there is no space in the electrical connector to provide a movable contact alignment member.
It is therefore desirable to provide an electrical connector with a movable contact alignment member that aligns tines of contacts and includes a contact shield member that prevents external noise from entering the electrical connector.
The invention relates to an electrical connector that has an insulative housing mounted on a circuit board. The insulative housing has a plurality of contacts with tines that extend through a bottom surface of the insulative housing for connection to the circuit board. A movable contact alignment member is positioned adjacent to the bottom surface of the housing and aligns the tines with the circuit board. A shield member is attached to the insulative housing. The shield member has an extension portion configured to shield at least a portion of the tines that are exposed between the insulative housing and the movable contact alignment member.